El embarazo inesperado
by raspit9
Summary: Es una historia sobre como Amy descubre que está embarazada y se lo dice a Sheldon. Tiene mucho miedo de la reacción que tendrá su novio. ¿Que dirá Sheldon?. Espero que os guste. A ver si nos animamos a subir más historias en español!


Espero que os guste, he escrito esta historia un poco rápido, pero me apetecía leer una historia en español donde Sheldon descubra que Amy está embarazada. Espero que os guste. Solo tendrá un capitulo seguramente.

* * *

Amy paseaba por su apartamento nerviosa. El test de embarazo daba positivo. Tuvo una falta, pero pensó que los nervios del trabajo podrían retrasarle el periodo. Fue hoy cuando decidió comprar el test de embarazo, pensó que daría negativo, solo lo hacía para quedarse más tranquila. Se equivocaba.

La primera relación sexual con Sheldon fue en este mismo apartamento. Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Fueron muy despacio ya que ella estaba nerviosa y ambos querían que fuera especial. Fue increíble, lógicamente era mejorable, ya que eran inexpertos, pero las sensaciones, las manos, los besos, sus cuerpos… eran cosas que no podían explicar.

Ese día Sheldon le dijo que fue mejor de lo que imaginaba y que no podía esperar a su próximo cumpleaños para hacerlo de nuevo. A ella le parecía fantástico, significaba que él lo había disfrutado.

Después de ese día su relación había cambiado, y para mejor. Seguían comportándose igual ante todos, pero cuando se quedaban solos tenían más ganas de besarse. Tenían establecido un beso después de cada cita, pero eso ya no se cumplía. Se robaban besos durante las citas.

En la primera cita después de su primera vez fueron al apartamento de Sheldon a ver una película. Todo iba como siempre. Apagaron la luz, aunque se podían ver bastante bien por la luz de la tele, hicieron palomitas y pusieron la película en el DVD. Pasaron 20 minutos y Amy se sorprendió cómo Sheldon se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo por sus hombros, arrimándola. Ella lo miró y sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban besándose.

Parece normal en una pareja, pero para ellos era una novedad.

Los días pasaban y los besos cada vez se hacían más urgentes y más largos. Hasta que un mes después de esa primera vez no podían esperar más. Ese día la cita era en el departamento de Sheldon. Nada más abrir la puerta la llevó a su habitación. No hacían falta palabras. Ambos querían hacerlo de nuevo.

Después de esa segunda vez vino la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta… cada vez que quedaban juntos no podían aguantar las ganas que tenían. Lo empezaron a hacer prácticamente todos los días. Normalmente era en el apartamento de Amy ya que tenían más intimidad. Pasaron de la cama al sofá, a la bañera, a la encimera de la cocina... También el nivel de suavidad había descendido, cobraban más confianza con el paso de los días y el sexo se había vuelto más salvaje. Dejaron un poco de lado la delicadeza y comenzaron a realizar sus encuentros sexuales con una pasión intensa.

Quizá eso sea el culpable de lo que pasa ahora. Amy pensaba y alguna vez habían tenido relaciones sin preservativo. Recuerda que ese día estaban en el departamento de Amy besándose en el sofá y de un momento a otro se encontraron tumbados, con Sheldon entre las piernas de su novia. Él se había desabrochado el cinturón y disimuladamente le había subido la falda a su novia para bajarle las medias. En cuestión de segundos notó el miembro de su novio en su entrada, pidiendo permiso. Ella solo pudo emitir un gemido y esto fue todo lo que necesitaba Sheldon. Se hundió de golpe en su ya húmedo centro.

Ella volvió a mirar el test de embarazo. Seguía siendo positivo, siempre iba a ser positivo. ¿Ella iba a saber ser madre? Le entró miedo, mucho miedo. Algún día quería ser madre, pero no ahora. No era el momento, no se sentía preparada.

Cogió el móvil para llamar a Sheldon inmediatamente pero paró. ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar él? Si antes tenía miedo, ahora tenía pánico. La última vez que pasó algo fuera de lo planeado su novio había cogido un tren sin decir el destino, ni siquiera sin decir si iba a volver o no. ¿Y si reaccionaba igual? ¿Y si esta vez no volvía?

Amy empezó a llorar. Tenía miedo de ser madre y aun por encima esto podía ser el fin de su relación. Sabía que Sheldon era un buen hombre, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esta noticia podría provocarle un ataque de pánico y huir de nuevo. El simple pensamiento de lo que podría pasar hacía que Amy llorara aún más.

Quería contárselo a Penny y Bernadette, pero no quería que lo supieran antes que Sheldon, él tenía que ser el primero.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos envió un mensaje a su novio. Era de noche, pero aún podía estar despierto.

 _"Hola Sheldon, ¿Estás despierto?"_

 _"Hola Amy, acabo de meterme en cama. Desearía que estuvieras aquí "_

 _"Siento interrumpirte pero, ¿podrías venir ahora a mi apartamento?"_

 _"¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?"_

 _"No se Sheldon, tengo que decirte algo, por favor, ven."_

Sheldon se empezó a preocupar por este último mensaje, así que decidió llamarla. El teléfono de Amy empezó a sonar, intentó tranquilizarse como pudo antes de contestarlo. Respiró hondo para hablar lo más tranquila posible.

-Hola, Sheldon.

-Amy, ¿Vas a dejarme?- Dijo Sheldon muy apurado, en su voz se notaba intranquilidad y preocupación.

-No, claro que no!-Contestó rápido Amy.- Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ¿Puedes venir ahora?

-Leonard está durmiendo, no creo que me quiera llevar y ya no hay autobuses. ¿Puedes venir tú?

-Es que en este momento no creo que pueda conducir, estoy un poco nerviosa.

-¿Pasó algo grave Amy? ¿Estás bien?-Sheldon habló muy suave. El tono de preocupación de su novio hizo que sollozara… solo pensar que podía perderlo le causaba dolor.-¿Estás llorando? Amy, voy enseguida. Tranquila. Iré en la bicicleta de Leonard.

-Gracias Sheldon, de verdad que te necesito a mi lado.-Dijo llorando aún más.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada, claro que estaré a tú lado. En 20 minutos estoy ahí.

Amy pensó que le llevaría algo más de 20 minutos llegar en bici a su apartamento, pero para su sorpresa en 15 minutos ya estaba llamando a su puerta. Nada más abrir la puerta Amy lo abrazó y empezó a llorar, Sheldon rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la de su novia. No entendía nada y se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Cerraron la puerta y la llevó hasta el sofá donde siguieron abrazados un rato sin hablar.

Después de unos minutos Amy se separó del pecho de su novio para sentarse correctamente y limpiarse la cara de las lágrimas. Sheldon también se sentó y con su mirada su novia sabía que estaba preguntándole que había pasado. Empezó a hablar muy despacio.

-Verás, Sheldon. Necesito que hagas un ejercicio y que mantengas tu mente abierta.

-Siempre.-Dijo Sheldon decidido. Amy no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Nuestra relación últimamente sabes que es un poco distinta a como era al principio.

-Si… -Respondió temiéndose lo peor.

-Y sabes que hemos estado haciendo cosas… que no hacíamos antes.

-¿Estás hablando de sexo?-Preguntó nervioso su novio. Amy asintió.

-Y sabes que tiene su parte buena y su parte mala, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué parte mala? ¿No te gusta?-Empezó a desesperarse Sheldon.-Si no te gusta puedo cambiar, puedo hacer otras cosas, por favor Amy, yo no quiero que me dejes.-Habló muy rápido, estaba claro que aún tenía miedo de que Amy se arrepintiera de volver con él. Es un miedo que ahora tiene siempre, no quería volver a estar sin ella, había sufrido mucho.

-No, Sheldon, yo no te voy a dejar. Es solo que…-No lo podía mirar a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Amy? Dímelo por favor.

-Prométeme que no te vas a ir.-Amy empezaba a llorar otra vez.

-¿A dónde? No tengo pensado irme a ningún lado.

-Estoy embarazada.

Después de la revelación Amy cerró los ojos, no quería mirarlo, no quería ver su cara de decepción, o su cara de pánico. No quería ver como se iría del departamento. A los pocos segundos, notó los brazos de su novio rodeándola de nuevo y la acercó a su pecho. Notó como los labios de Sheldon le besaban el pelo y como sus brazos la abrazaban con más fuerza. Quedaron en silencio mucho tiempo sintiendo el calor uno del otro, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Sheldon habló, aun en la misma posición.

-Pensé que ibas a dejarme. Vine aquí con miedo. Casi atropello a un señor por la calle con la bicicleta… -Hubo un pequeño silencio.-¿Vamos a ser padres?

Amy levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos. Sheldon pudo ver su cara roja de tanto llorar –¿Quieres que lo seamos?

-Amy… sé que no es el mejor momento para esto. Pero si es verdad que tú llevas aquí-Le tocó la barriga delicadamente- un hijo nuestro ten por seguro que yo quiero ser padre.

Amy no pudo aguantarse las ganas de besar a su novio, se lanzó a sus labios. Él le respondió suavemente aun con su mano en la barriga.


End file.
